Some Hearts Just Have It So Easy
by x0x.Rachiie.x0x
Summary: Miley Stewart thought she knew Lilly Truscott like a book, but the book’s pages were suddenly spilled on my massive amounts of water and smudged when she did something Miley never thought would happen and it affects their relationship in more ways than on


**Heyyyyah! I'm new and this is my first fic everrr, but if you like hate it, please, _please _don't review and say how much it sucks, just constructive criticism is fine, but if you're gonna get all 'This is WORST story in HISTORY I can't _believe _someone could write something this horrible!' on me, please, save yourself some time and say it nicely or don't say anything at all. Thanks much! **

_**Rachel **_

"_**.x0x.Rachiie.x0x."**_

Title:

Summary: Miley Stewart thought she knew Lilly Truscott like a book, but the book's pages were suddenly spilled on my massive amounts of water and smudged when she did something Miley _never _thought would happen and it affects their relationship in more ways than one.

Ah, Malibu. Surf, sun, sand, what more could you possibly want? Well, for Miley Stewart, nothing. Her life was fabulous. Both of them. Her life as Miley was great, she had great friends, great Dad, great—well, _okay _brother, great house. And her life as Hannah, great clothes, great voice, great hair…she had it all. Note the past tense, Miley _had _it all. Now she has some…but some things she'd've liked to keep are gone. Well, scarred, more or less. They may heal one day, but not one day soon. See, Miley's best friend, Lilly, isn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but…Miley did think she was sharp enough to not do what she did. Lilly partially blamed Miley, well, Miley _and _Karly. See, it was _because _of Karly that Lilly went crazy on Miley. Being a somewhat mentor for a class she took paired her up with Karly, a much too spunky girl two years younger, she began spending time with her, as was required for the assignment, but they really clicked and began hanging out together more often, as more of 'friends'.

It didn't bother Lilly at first, but when Miley started canceling plans to go hang out with her, that's when the trouble started. Lilly was hurt, sure, but overreact and get all possessive? No. No way, I mean, they're just hanging out, right? Wrong. It snowballed into watching her play guitar, (which no one was allowed to do!), then to going on trips down to San Diego, and finally, she was invited to a Hannah Montana concert.

Lilly didn't ask, but she didn't have to. Miley had told Karly her secret. Karly knew, and Karly had her own 'Hannah's friend' alias too. Lilly wasn't just hurt anymore, no, now she was mad. And not a little mad, a lot mad. She didn't know what to say, or how to approach the situation without sounding petty, however. Any way she attempted to open the conversation sounded stupid and like she was a little first grader pulling on one of Miley's arms yelling, 'She's _my _best friend!'. But at the time, she didn't care, Miley _was _her best friend, the one she could tell anything to, laugh about anything with, and as of before, she was the only one who knew Miley's secret. Lilly had hemmed and hawed about it long enough, she didn't care anymore, she was going to confront Miley about Karly. And she was going to do it then.

She ran down the street to Miley's beach side casa, and banged on the door.

"Yeah?" Robbie Stewart said opening the door.

"Hey Mr. S., is Miley around?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, she's right there," he says pointing to the couch.

Miley's sitting on their couch with her feet up on the coffee table, on the telephone. She's smiling, and giggling up a storm at whoever she's talking to.

"Yeah, I know!" Then she laughed hysterically and continued with, "She _so _is! Ha!" she laughed some more, then unconsciously looked to her right and met Lilly's eyes, then did a double take to see her friend standing there, arms crossed, and glaring. Miley smiled at her, then said into the phone, "'Kay, Kar, I gotta go," she waited for her reply, then said, "'Kay, love ya! Mwah, bye." she hung up the phone then stood up as she said, "Hey Lil,"

"Hey."

"So, what's up, you look mad." she said as she set the phone on the receiver on the kitchen counter

"Nothin', just thought we could talk."

"Sure, whatcha wanna talk about?"

"I dunno…anything. Like, Amber's party tonight. Are you going?"

"Can't."

"Why?"

"'Cause I kinda made plans."

"To do what?"  
"Hang out."

"With who? Oliver? He won't care if you cancel,"

"No, with Karly."

"Oh." Lilly said with anger in her voice.

"That was a mean 'oh', do you not like her or something?"

"No, actually, I don't."  
"Why not?"

"Because! Miley, you spend all of your time with her and I was trying to be cool about it but I just can't anymore!" Lilly yells.

"Lilly, you're so overreacting! So what if I spend time with her? I don't belong to you, y'know!" Miley yells back.

"Yeah, but we're best friends—"

"So! So I can't spend _any _time with other people? Lilly, that's crap!"

"I didn't say you couldn't spend time with other people, just not all your time with them! I feel like we aren't even friends anymore! I never see you now! And any time I try and make plans with you or go places with you, you _always _already have plans with _her_!"  
"So what! We're _friends _you're supposed to spend time with _friends_."

"Yeah, and you aren't with me! So what does that make us?" Lilly yelled almost in tears. When Miley didn't answer, Lilly stood quietly. "Oh…okay. Fine." Lilly said making her way to the door.

"Lilly, wait. We're _friends, _but…I don't know if _best _is the word anymore…"

Well, let me tell you, Lilly would have rather left it at no answer. She is crying now, despite she doesn't want to be, and without another word, leaves and she shuts Miley's front door behind her.

Miley felt equally terrible, she didn't mean that the way it sounded, she was just as mad because Lilly was knocking her friendship with Karly. Miley hadn't realized it until that moment, but she _had _been spending too much time with Karly, she had been ignoring Lilly, and she just totally defended herself when she shouldn't have. Miley wanted to chase Lilly down the street, but Miley thought if she were Lilly, she wouldn't talk to her. So Miley decided to just let Lilly call her when she felt like it, even if it was just to tell her off.

Miley waited for hours next to that phone, then when her father insisted she go upstairs and _try _to sleep, she waited more hours by her phone in her bedroom waiting for her call. This was insane, Lilly was the most forgiving person ever, she always forgave Miley, no matter what. Either she was forgiving, or she just forgot whatever it was they were fighting about.

Miley moved her pillow to the end of her bed and rested her arms on it, and her head on them and stared at the phone.

"_Ring, ring, RING!" _she commanded it in her head.

She was staying as optimistic as she could, but when the digital clock on her night table flashed 10:13, she was starting to lose hope.

Lilly did nothing but cry, and when she wasn't crying she was playing various sad songs and putting together slide shows of times of she and Miley together in her head. She didn't know what else _to _do, she'd lost her best friend. That is the most tragic event in a girl's life, the kind of thing you only see on _Lifetime _movies, and in dramatic TV shows on Local channels, but never something that actually happens beyond repair.

She wanted to lash out, scream, trash something, do _anything _to release all this anger and sadness all jumbled together inside her. She debated a few actions, but the one she decided on may have just been the worst. She went to her room and changed, then grabbed her handbag, and headed off to Amber's party.

Miley didn't give up on waiting, she was determined to sit there and wait. Although she'd remembered something her mother used to say, "A watched pot never boils," and Miley concluded that that can be true toward clocks, as well. So she kept herself busy with various tasks, she moved the desk and dresser in her room about twelve times, then she signed her name on a piece of paper about fifty times, wrote a song about waiting, made up a dance to the theme music from the movie _"Bridge on the River Kwai.", _then she color coordinated her underwear drawer, made a list of insults to possible things Jackson might say to her, and finally she was going to count all the loops in the carpet on her bedroom floor. She had gotten to twenty when she noticed the clock 12:15, she had done all of _that _in only _two_ hours! Imagine what she could do in five…

Lilly arrived not really wanting to see Amber, or anyone else. She just needed to be somewhere and not think about Miley or Karly for a few hours. She sat down at Amber's seaside palace's bar. She stared at her reflection in the dark marble counter, she had never seen herself look sadder. This wasn't Lilly, Lilly was someone who was never _not _smiling, and all of sudden, she just was so incredibly depressed. Lilly wanted her troubles to just disappear. And that's when Amber popped up from behind the bar.

"Ew…what are _you _doing here? And where's Stinky Stewart? You're never anywhere without her!"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Do you want anything to drink? You look miserable, and although I don't care why…part of me wants to help you…please don't ask why—"

"No, that's okay, you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring myself. Later."

Lilly rolls her eyes as she watches everyone around the house sub grouping and trying to dance to whatever trendy pop music Amber liked to listen to, it was surprisingly amusing.

"Hey, cool jacket, I think I saw one like it in—" Ashley's voice sounds from behind, when Lilly turns to see who it is, although she could pretty much match the voice, Ashley stops talking.

"Ew! You like my jacket? Gotta burn it, much." Lilly says.

"Ew! _How _could _I_ like _anything you _were wearing? OHMIGODD!" Ashley says, but surprisingly, goes behind the bar to get herself something to drink. She takes a dark bottle with no label on it and pours some into her glass.

"What _is _that?" Lilly asks.

"I don't know, actually. But I think it's messing up my vision." Ashley says.

"Then _why _are drinking more of it?"

"I don't know…"

"Um, if you don't know what it is and it's messing up your vision, here's a thought, STOP drinking it."

"No."

"Whatever, why does your health concern me anyway."

"It doesn't."

Lilly rolled her eyes, then said, "Y'know good thing you didn't have fashion sense to begin with 'cause now that your vision's messed up, no one'll notice."

Ashley gasps, "How **_DARE_** you!" she says and throws whatever the contents of that glass were all over Lilly.

Lilly sits there, mouth a gape, "WHAT is wrong with you!" she yells.

"I don't know why I did that! I'm s…I just…I…I still don't like you, so why should I apologize,"

"'Cause you're a bitch and should at least admit to it," Lilly states before heading off to the bathroom to dry off.

The bathroom is swanky itself, much like the rest of the house. She goes to the sink and picks up a hand towel on a rack and proceeds to dry herself off with it. Mostly her face got drenched, nothing else. But some of whatever liquid that was had gotten into her eyes and she'd ended up unintentionally swallowing some, and not a little of it either. She didn't like the taste of it, it tasted almost like…wrong, like nothing she'd ever drank before.

As she was wringing out her hair, she suddenly was overcome by the feeling that she was going to faint. Then that faded quickly, but was replaced with a pounding in her head. She opened the medicine cabinet, and when she uncovered aspirin, she was relieved. She did examine them, though and make sure they said the aspirin brand and not like _Tylenol _with no 'e' or something.

After taking them, her head did feel a little better, but the rest of her felt weird. She felt like her vision, too, was affected, and like what she was thinking wasn't what she would normally think. She suddenly thought that all the males she glanced at were extremely attractive, most of which, were not.

She returned to the bar stool, and scanned the room again. Her eyes landed on a guy that was talking to Amber, she watched them talk, then she watched Ashley dance like an idiot by the stereo, and was shaking her head at that, when someone came up next to her.

"Quite a sight, isn't she?" they said.

"Yeah, but she's always like that, insists on making a spectacle of herself, and then not caring when people laugh." Lilly said without even looking at them.

"How do you know her?"

"We go to school together, believe me, I try to avoid her as much as humanly possible. How about you?" she asked, this time turning to look at them, and low and behold, it was the one she was staring at who was talking to Amber! But why hadn't it registered with her that it was a guy's voice…?

"She's my best friend's…cousin's best friend,"

"Bummer."

"Yeah,"

"So Amber is your best friend's cousin?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like _her _either,"

"Me either,"

Lilly laughed, "She and Ashley are popular, so they devote all their time to making my and Mi…_my _life miserable."

"Yeah, don't feel too bad, she does that with _everyone._"

"Even you?"

He nods.

"Nice."

"Yeah,"

The two of them talked for at least two hours after that, and Lilly's aspirin and whatever the heck it was the was in Ashley's glass were reacting and not liking each other, they made Lilly feel weirder than before and suddenly, she was feeling very _strongly _(if you catch my drift) about Shawn.

Lilly was looking around the room wondering if she kissed him, anyone would notice, when he started to say something, then stopped, "I'm sorry, did you tell me your name?"

"Lilly." she says,

"Lilly," he says, "Shawn,"

"Shawn…" she says, "Are you by any chance involved with anyone?"

"No, not a the moment—"

"Good,"

Then the unthinkable, well, _nearly _unthinkable, happened. She yanked him forward and began kissing him. And not only had she never kissed anyone like that before, but she also had only known this dude for about two, three hours tops. This wasn't Lilly, but she certainly felt like this was her, and what she was doing, what was going on, didn't feel wrong. But anyone could see, that it was.

**Alrightie, what did everyone think? Please no one hate it! It'll get better, I promise! Lol**

_**.x0x.Rachiie.x0x.**_


End file.
